


On his knees

by grubbies



Series: This is a Love Story [5]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grubbies/pseuds/grubbies
Summary: Venom’s breath is heavy and warm against his face as He murmurs to him, voice ragged;“that’s right Eddie, I'm your God”.He runs His tongue over his cheek, down his slack jaw.“We’re your God now”.The feedback that brings isdelicious.His heart humsYesyesyeswith agreement and submission and a deep violet color something like surrender. Euphoria.





	On his knees

**Author's Note:**

> anyway so a while ago i cut a scene from [another fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563725) where Eddie and Venom are fuckin' in church
> 
> and now it's *checks note cards*... 5k of filth! 
> 
>  
> 
> lol this is vaguelly inspired by [that one panel where Eddie's dressed as a priest](http://oimg.photobucket.com/albums/v426/Venom_uk/ASM300page31.jpg) lmao and all the comics [where they're, u kno... fuckin' in church](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b4efd601e41220f5bca0b724dc2b67ba/tumblr_ph40miQOfn1r3mpqjo2_400.jpg). Eddie is a good catholic boy lol 
> 
>  
> 
> also tw in case - thematic elements of religious and internalized homophobia, though it's more implied than anything. 
> 
>  
> 
> (this references some of the other works in this series but it stands alone)

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Venom finally finds him, in the woods, Eddie is on his knees.

Even severed from him, even over the background radiation of Anne’s mind, He can almost feel the dewey grass on Eddie’s legs or the rawness of his throat from screaming in pain and labored breathing. Even severed - symbiosis.

All He wants was to be back with him. Back with Eddie, who's _good_ . Who gives people blankets on the streets when it's cold. Who always stands up for people, even when he knows it'll end with him holding a bag of frozen blueberries to his black eye. Who’s heart had swelled with compassion and comfort and acceptance and all the things He’d been destined to never know. But they're separated now, separated by feet, by the outlines of Anne’s existence… by the expression on Eddie’s face when they’d been pulled apart - of heartbreak… of _hate_. He’d… rejected Him…

Except now Eddie is on his knees. And now he looks up at Him, eyes dark and lidded and **_Oh -_ ** there are Anne’s memories of him looking up at her almost like that, on his knees almost like that. Almost, because nothing could ever quite compare to _this_. Memories of what comes next… **_Eddie wants us back! Eddie! Eddie!_ **And He’s too saturated, almost drunken off His own giddy need and possessiveness to feel any of Anne’s confusion or horror or maybe maybe desire.

 

Kissing is new, and strange, but it’s familiar too. Pulling Eddie closer and drowning him until they are one again, and still it’s not close enough.

This is what kissing is, what it's for, in Eddie’s memories - about getting closer and closer and _closer._

 **_Oh Eddie… let’s stay together_ ** and his heart flutters with happiness and a feeling like giving in to contentment and exhaustion. **_Never letting you get away again._ **

_Good. Yes. Together._ It’s almost too much, the feedback loop of want and euphoria and _relief._ The strange secondary experience of Eddie’s pleasure. _Us. Venom._

**_Eeeddddie._ **

_We. Us._ The man’s almost shaking.  

 

The Symbiote pushes His tongue further down Eddie’s throat. He could say, if He was asked, that it was Eddie’s (or Anne’s, even) memories of kissing that drives Him to do it, but that’d be a blatant lie. It’s just a bottomless want to be closer to Eddie, to be _in_ him in yet another way, apart from flowing through his veins or making room between his ribs or sharing his soul. An insatiable want.  

Eddie moans against His mouth and whimpers with this hot copper red death taste of blood and bone that lingers on Venom’s teeth and tongue.

 

And He wants to keep going. Wants this kind of consumption that’s better than feeding, better than anything.

Like He’s yearned for all His life, even when He hadn’t understood it until now. Like the others had called _‘wrong’_ and _‘disgusting’,_ like they’d tormented and mocked Him for.

But it feels right.

Eddie feels right.

He wants to bond, wants to feel Eddie give himself up to Him, wants _forever_. He can feel him mirroring the desire, feel all the things Eddie wants that come with kissing, like the human version of Symbiosis.

But…  Then Anne is there.

Riot is there, and and the urgency and the rocket. The Earth, their shared Earth.

But somewhere between them they find the strength. A promise, maybe, from one to another, that there’ll be plenty of time for all of it, for _them_ , soon.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s… not so soon.

 

First there is the time after the fire - Eddie cries for Him, _mourns_ Him. The pain of healing, of fixing themselves, and the ache of separation, wounds, disassociation. Hurt, struggle, like they’re just out of tune.

 

And then even longer, even _worse_ , there is the time when they’re together but not. Time when what had seemed so clear in those woods suddenly became murky and jagged. Time when words like _love_ or _us had_ felt like acid and bruises on Eddie’s heart.

 

* * *

 

 

But now -

 

Now Eddie cries out, tears at the corners of his eyes. He's quivering, so close but Venom pulls him away from the edge yet again. He loves getting Eddie like this, loves getting him blissed out and over-sensitive. Needy. Plient. He'd do anything, like this.

Not that he was ever particularly unwilling but Eddie… overthought. He made things complicated.

Hated to be happy. Less so every day now, but still.

Not like this though, never like this.

Venom stretches out over his body, thin black tendrils holding him down against the mattress. Eddie's aching, leaking cock twitches, begs helplessly for release as his Other tightens His hold around it. Fucks deeper into him. A tendril pushes further into his slit, bringing him closer and the pressure ensuring he won’t make it. Eddie’s sobbing. Trying his hardest not to break from the pleasurepain overstimulation.

 **“Good boy”** He croons in his ear.

He’s so close, panting and whimpering. vision blurred over, senses tender and vulnerable. The man arches off the bed desperately, trying to get closer and farther and more and less. Venom knows that it’s too much for His little sweetheart, but He can’t help Himself -  keeps going. More and more. Presses his mouth to Eddie’s neck, teeth scraping his collarbone, just enough to draw blood. Sore and sensitive and he sobs out “oh God, oh God”.

Venom shivers at the words. At the way Eddie stares up at Him, absolutely _irreverent._ It’s almost terrifying, the enormity of it. Their connection. How complete He could feel now. It’s too much, and it’s perfect. Eddie is _His._ Entirely. All for Him.

Venom’s breath is heavy and warm against his face as He murmurs to him, voice ragged; **“that’s right Eddie, I'm your God”** . He runs His tongue over his cheek, down his jaw. **“We’re your God now** ”. The feedback that brings is _delicious._

His heart hums _Yesyesyes_ with agreement and submission and a deep violet color something like surrender. Euphoria. 

Eddie tries to speak the words he knows his Other wants, sobs out a broken admission - “yes, you’re my God” and if he’s too fucked to quite enunciate, neither notice. Venom soaks in the desperate noises he makes, noises that sound like unintelligible moans but _feel_ like words - like ‘ _desire’_ and ‘ _devotion’_ and ‘ _divinity’._

 **_You worship me now, Eddie. Just like this, always like this._ ** Flowing out of the Symbiote thoughtlessly, so overcome with the feeling, the sight of Eddie beneath Him so completely _taken_ . The gentle warmth where Eddie’s soft lips catch against His cheek. He could stay here forever, basking in the bliss and the _rightness_ of it, the glow of love and unity.

Venom’s clawed thumb rakes over his chest as He holds him, bruisingly tight, blood trickling down. Heat pools in Eddie’s core. The red-copper taste of renouncing, of surrendering, of corruption, of giving in. A wave washes over him, over both of them, and he spasms. Saturates. His Other unravels too at the feeling, the sense of completeness shared between them and the sensation of shivering warmth He feels where He presses into Eddie. They both melt, lose themselves in one another until there is no Eddie and no Symbiote, but just Venom, just the want, and the togetherness of it all. Just love. Love. _Love love love._

 

They lace their fingers together, Eddie’s flesh almost as melted as His, as they drift off to sleep and shared dreams and a swallowing contentment.

 

* * *

 

 

But then, hours later, Venom wakes with a start, their shared pulse racing. Eddie is tense, feverish, and filled with too many feelings for Him to sort out at first. The dream - not a shared dream, but just Eddie's tonight, and… not a bad dream either. But it - it used to be, some part of him still reacting to the memory and the pain of old wounds. The Symbiote pulls him awake gently, without the urgency of a nightmare. Kissing his cheek and begging softly,  _ **Eddie, Eddie. My Eddie, my sugar, my sweet. Wake up now, wake up for us. It's ok, it's ok my darling.**_

 

The dream hits Eddie in waves.

At first, it’s just the hazy reality - of his cock, half-hard again and sticky against the sheets, warm and weighing on his sweaty abdomen. Of his heart thudding in his chest. Of the way Venom’s nuzzling into the crook of his neck soothingly. He pets Him softly, still a little disoriented. 

Then, there's the memory of the familiar scenario. A nightmare that used to haunt him all to often, but it’s been some time now. Still, it wasn’t something easy to forget; His back pressed to the cold stone floor. The dark room lit only by flickering candles and over-saturated stained glass. And the demon, towering over him, holding him down. Penetrating him.The sounds of his own helpless cries.

The pain, and the guilt and the shame of enjoying it.

But then - then he realizes it isn’t quite a nightmare this time. The dream was… almost, _almost_ good. This time he didn’t wake up nauseous, disgusted with himself. And this time… this time the demon looked different. Eyes a little whiter, grin a little bigger, and -

And Venom holds him closer, tighter. Presses a kiss to his temple. It’s an old wound, but a wound all the same. It almost hurts more, now that it feels better.

But the Symbiote clouds it out, pushes **_love_** and **_safety_** and a dark growling feeling of possessiveness and protectiveness. 

 

* * *

 

 

They miss the alarm in the morning, wake up almost an hour after the interview with the local (violently islamophobic) sheriff started. Or - was supposed to start.

 **“Talking is stupid anyway. Let’s just eat her instead”,** and Eddie hums in a sort-of happy, defeated agreement before planting a lazy kiss on the corner of Venom’s maw and pulling the blankets farther over them. 

 

* * *

 

 

A crash over the speakers briefly, half-heartedly pulls Eddie’s attention back to the movie, but he’s too busy focusing on not laughing out loud to pay attention. The Symbiote tickles him mercilessly and bubbles with thick, dense **_joy_ **. The theatre’s almost empty, but Eddie figures that would just make it all the worse if he burst out in laughter, seemingly alone, in the middle of a drama.

He used to hate going to the movies alone. But now… now he’s never alone.

Now black tendrils curl over his arms and run over his stomach and nip at his neck. It should be strange, should be grotesque or horrifying - dinner and a movie with an alien that’s taken over his body, but -

But instead it’s like heaven. Like happiness. Like a reminder of the humanity he’s lost. Or gained.

Venom is purring, dancing over the sensitive skin of his collarbone, and he slaps a hand over his mouth, not before a giggle escapes.

 _Asshole._ It’s a good thing it’s dark because his Other is oozing out of his shoulder, grinning big as Eddie snuggles into Him.

 ** _Do you need me to help shut you up? We’re gonna get caught,_** Venom teases and Eddie feels clawed fingers tingling around his belly button, shakes with swallowed laughter.

“Oh y-” _you’d love that, huh?_

**_We’d love that, Eddie. We._ **

“Y-yeahh”

 

It’s cold when they get out of the theater, and they duck into an alley so the Symbiote can build him a nice warm jacket.

**_I should take you for a surprise for our next date._ **

“Aww, we gettin’ bored with the classics honey?” people on the street turn to stare at him, talking to himself. Venom wants to threaten them for looking down at Eddie, but he just flashes passerbys a big manic grin, plays up the act.   _Let them think we’re crazy, makes it easy to see the assholes in the crowd._ Eddie’s so kind, so smart, so sweet. Always sees the best in everything… “ _S_ o, Italian food and predator brains not doing it for us anymore?”

Venom can taste the the humor rolling off of him, but He still growls at the question; protective of anything human He gets to share with His love. **_Never. Love sharing dates together, like this._ **Under the turtleneck He’s made for Eddie, the Symbiote kisses down his skin, hugs his chest.

He chuckles, pink creeping up his ears.

 **_But I should give you a treat for being so good for us._ ** Eddie shivers. His Other manifests out of the nape of his neck, just a hint of a mouth, just warm breath on his ear, and whispers to him, **“Eddie, Eddie. Think too much, we both know you need me to take control sometimes”.** He sucks in a (difficult, too-hard) breath, feels his cheeks heat up. A smile pressed against the corner of his jaw, hopefully hidden by the hood. **“A nice surprise. You'll like it. You’ll like it”.** He feels broken-glass teeth on the edge of his ear.

Eddie nods tightly. “Uh-huh”.

 

* * *

 

 

So then his Other paints over his senses, puppets him around the city. It’d be creepy, if it wasn’t so damn sweet.

Eddie’s spent a long, _long_ time embarrassed of his… submission, to his partners. Ashamed. It’d made his guts twist into knots just how much he _liked_ it - giving up control.

That is, until he realized that wasn’t, really, what it was. Until Venom. The Symbiote is so strong, so powerful. Enough to protect Eddie.

Enough to kill anyone, anything, that _would_ control him. Hate and hierarchy and homophobia. The church. His father. Pain and poverty and his own self hatred. All his life they’d plagued him but now… now he had someone nothing would mess with.

It isn’t obedience, or authority. The way he gives into Venom it’s like… like freedom.

 _God_ Eddie’s gotten sappy.

 

Venom’s bristling with excitement. Eddie can sense it, but everything is so hazy. He feels a kiss at the edge of the blindfold his Other’s made of Himself.

 **_“_** **Soon, my treasure. Soon, soon** ** _”_ **the Symbiote teases, and feels his heart flutter. Distantly, Eddie wonders where they are, worries about the vocalization of His voice, but he just leans in. Trusts.

_Faith._

 

 

 

Venom looks around at His work. He feels bad, sometimes, about being a little pushy. About always getting what He wants - for meals, in bed, all of it. And it’s not like Eddie and He don’t want the same things, and it’s not like He isn’t devastatingly interested in _this,_ but it’s for Eddie.

He wants it to be for Eddie.

For His perfect little human husband.

“Darling?” he asks, maybe a little impatient.

When He uncovers his eyes, everything else rushes back too. It's overwhelming. And Venom would be sorry, he really would, if Eddie wasn't so _cute_ like this, struggling just to adjust to his own senses, too dizzy and disoriented and leaning into His form.

Helpless.

**_Mine._ **

 

But finally he manages to take it all in, and he’s overwhelmed again, wholly different.

**“Like our dream, Eddie”**

Candle light flickers over them, red as blood. The church is empty, a little broken, probably abandoned but it didn’t change the weight of the space. His Other’s tongue rolls down the side of his face, slick against his blushing cheeks.

“Uh-” and he tries to answer, but finds himself unable to so much as _think_ in full words, let alone speak them. Venom takes his chin in his clawed hand and turns him so he's looking up at Him. Eddie can feel his blood abandoning his brain in favor of his cock, his heart.

_Our heart._

**_Or maybe it's just mine._ **

Venom’s grinning down at him, so fucking _pleased_ with Himself. Big horns curving out of His head. Eddie feels like he’s about to faint. He whines as he feels something _tighten_ around his neck - he momentarily thinks _‘collar’_ but then he catches a glimpse of himself, half through his own eyes and half through the Other’s.

Priest robes.

That’s a part of the fantasy ( _nightmare?_ **_Fantasy Eddie, a fantasy_** ) he’d forgotten. Not fabric now, just rolling darkness, perfect for the Symbiote to tease him with. Choke him with.

“V-venom” he pants. They’ve barely started and already his mind’s a babbling mess. He’s pretty sure he can taste the liquid bliss seeping into every crevice in his mind. Saturating him, them. _Venom. My darling, my love. My Deity. Please, please._

**_Please what?_**

A claw rakes down his soft cheek. Tendrils of darkness spill over his body - an oil slick that knows all his most sensitive nerves.

 _Please._ Waves of need, not for anything in specific, just for Him. His mind is soaked in a deep saturated rainbow of want, in molten dark chocolate, in confusion and vulnerability and in thick, viscous arousal not entirely his own. His hips roll forward rhythmically, pleadingly. _Please, please please._

 

Venom pulls him back against Himself aggressively, and now Eddie’s kneeling, leaning back into him, arms pinned behind him. They make a perfect picture of the corruption of innocence. **_So pretty for us like this._ ** The poor little thing nods, warm cheek rubbing against the Symbiote’s chest. Venom rumbles with satisfaction and runs His thumb over the head of his cock, so swollen and leaking. Eddie whimpers, already a little exhausted, a little rung out. He doesn’t feel hurt. He doesn’t feel shame. He feels good, and Venom feels _triumphant._

He tries to thrust up into his Other’s grasp, but He’s holding him down and besides, he’s too _weak_ like this. Undone. Just shakes and moans and Venom toys with the head of his cock, tortuously slowly. Precum rubbed everywhere, an animalistic whine caught in his throat. Teeth graze over his skin, and an errant thought _begs_ Him to bite down.

Eddie's mind is beyond words, but he's swirling with the admission; _you win, you’re better than God, bigger than the pain. You win you win._ “Venom”,  _so strong._ “I-I’m yours”. He’s crying, breath shaking. His pulse is racing under the Symbiote’s tongue as He curls it around Eddie's neck. Tighter. Tighter. His cock twitches in His grasp. Something like _We’re more than the pain ever was,_ like the taste of moonlight, like the soothing over of a wound. _Please, please._ Like giving in. Like together.

 **“Oh Eddie, oh my sweet little Eddie”** He coos in his ear, face nuzzled against his, long prehensile tongue still crushing his windpipe. Venom wants to go slow, to savor this, but He’s so fucking _excited._ Impatient. Eddie’s squirming, rutting back against Him as his foggy, hazy brain tries to express his need.

Before Eddie knows it the darkness that had formed his clothing is dissolving, just wisps of black oozing along him and holding him against Venom’s form.

 **_Do you want it, my love?_ **He growls, pressing hard against his entrance.

He tries to nod, but finds himself frozen, mesmerized as he stares up at his Other. He’s almost humanoid, hulking over him. Demonic. Eddie thinks -

He thinks -

He thinks, for once, that the world is _good._ Cries from want. _Yes. yes. I need you! Please._

And then he feels a flood of _rightness, divinity,_ like Venom’s poured it over him just as He presses in. A little too big. Eddie sobs.

The Symbiote’s hands are busy holding him, one on his hip and one on his shoulder, claws digging into him, and his cock is red and sore from neglect. His hips keen forward again in search of something, anything.

But this wasn’t about that. Eddie didn’t even want it to be. In the dream, he was fucked. Penetrated.

Taken.

 **“You like this”.** It’s not a question. Maybe a statement. Or a commandment.

 _Yeah_ , Eddie concedes. He likes it. For once, he doesn’t feel bad about that, even in the dark, cruel margins of his mind inhospitable to his lover. No, no now Venom doesn’t _let_ him feel bad about it.

 **“You love this”,** and He’s pressing against his sweet spot, filling him so much that he feels like he’s gonna break.

Maybe he does, maybe he wants to.

He loses coherency, understanding, just a little. Venom pushes in and out of him and he whimpers, cries. Chokes as his throat is constricted further. All of the Symbiote’s favorite sounds.

 **“Eddie, Eddie, Eeddddie”** and His voice is so frayed around the edges, and somewhere metaphysical He’s coming undone.

They both are.

“Venom” he manages. _Yours, yours. Ours._ Heat coils tight in his gut, and their shared headspace is saturated with the warm taste of surrender and satiation and velvet. It’s too good to hurt, too good to be sinful. _Love you too much for it to be bad._ Mindlessly, he thrusts forward again and his Other pulls him back harshly onto His length. Fucks his orgasm out of him, his cock still untouched, aching. Thicks seed oozing down his shaft. He falls off the edge, melts like the wax of the candles around them.

 

He comes back to only a few moments later, but it feels longer. Like they’ve just spent a month, a year, a lifetime laying together and basking in afterglow and contentment.

But then, Venom’s appetite is ravenous. Never done with him.

He twists around him, _through_ him, and as Eddie grasps at his senses again he finds himself on his back, his Other towering over him, His huge cock rubbing against Eddie’s as it tries desperately to fill again. The tongue around his neck loosens, slides down his chest and catches over his nipple. The rush of oxygen brings a high that mixes with that of his climax and he cries out in helpless need.

 **_Do you still think it’s wrong? Still think it’s corruption?_ ** And His voice is teasing and cocky but underneath there's earnesty. Underneath there is **_‘does it still hurt?’_ ** and **_‘have we healed you?’_ **.

Weakly, limbs watery, Eddie reaches up and strokes His cheek, the edge of His mouth, His sharp teeth. Venom feels Himself hum with happiness as the man stares into His eyes - enamored. Worshipful.

Eddie arches his back, his cock pressed against the Symbiote’s, dwarfed by it, almost hard again and sorely oversensitive. “Let’ss -” and he gasps, whimpers as Venom grips his hips and grinds him up into Him. He’s sobbing through his words. “Let’s keep going. Let’s… together.” _Together._

 **_Together_ ** **.** And Eddie feels teeth sink into his shoulder. Blood trickles down his torso. Warth. The smell of iron and copper and life. Tears and salt. Love. His hand has found its way up the side of Venom’s head and now it’s tenderly stroking at one of those monstrous horns as one might run their fingers through another’s hair. If they were human. Except as demonic as He is right now, this moment _is_ so, so human. Venom pulls him close again and again, rubbing Eddie against Himself. The man’s eyelids are heavy, mouth hanging open; he’s already close again, fucking overstimulated just from the friction between their bodies. **“Eddie! Eddie! My Eddie!”** He shudders with eagerness before His tongue invades His love’s open mouth. Eddie shakily thrusts up again, smearing both of them in precum and liquid want, and the Symbiote growls as His own cock, all half-right nerves and semi-formed sensation, rubs between his legs. Their shared headspace, heartspace is bathed in sunset.

Eddie moans around the intrusion filling his throat, mewls as Venom pushes deeper. In his sternum, he feels the rolling thunder of smug laughter. The man’s thumb runs up and down the length of a demonic horn, some parody of a handjob. Complete with all the feelings, all the pleasure. His own blood runs down his body, swirls with the sweat and seed wet between their torsos. More and more, Venom oozes onto him, seeps in and out of his skin. He’s solid like this, having fun holding Eddie down with His hellish, humanoid form, but now He’s all lust and stimulation and the walls between them are always thin and shifting but now they’re practically nonexistent.

Eddie, mind dazed and oversexed, forgets how throats and words work and tries to speak but just ends up gagging around Venom’s tongue. He goes back to sucking and _taking it._

 **_Adorably pathetic._  **Venom can feel what Eddie’s trying to communicate but He’s patient, almost cruelly so. Just nuzzles his face softly with His. He wants the words.

Again Eddie’s mind is saturated with need, with _‘please! Please!’_

The Symbiote pulls His tongue out of his mouth with a wet _shlick_. He kisses down his jaw, sharp teeth catching against his soft skin, swollen lips. He growls hotly, **“Beg”** and Eddie feels a claw pressed into his upper thigh.

He doesn't need to be asked twice. His voice is cracked down the middle, soft and desperate - “please! Please darling, fuck me.” A sob, a whimper. “I need you” and he grinds against His cock, kisses His neck sweetly. Religiously. “Please my love, please!” Putting on a good show for Him. He's slurring, sobbing his words but he's _trying_ and through the fog in their head he’s clear.

Eddie would probably have come the second his Other entered him if it were’t for the pain of another harsh bite into his bruised flesh, grounding him just barely. Venom fucks in and out of him, practically vibrating, melting at how warm and soft and tight and _perfect_ Eddie feels around Him. **_Perfect. So perfect for me. For us._ **

Eddie's drowning in pleasure and ecstasy and divinity.

Each thrust of Venom into him rubs his cock between them, into the sticky slick heat of precum and oozing darkness and desire. Into the mess of his own blood.

The Symbiote’s voice is deep, thrums through his bones. Stakes claim to him; **_This is how it should be._ **

_Yes._

**_Together, we're so good. Us. Together._ **

“yes”

**_I won't let anything near you._ **

_Yes. Yes._

**“I could kill your little God if it tried to hurt us”.**

_You're my only God. No more pain._

**_Just us._ **

“Just us”.

Everything whites out, explodes around them. Eddie's crying and Venom fucks him through his orgasm. Keeps going. **_My love._ **

He's both wildly over sensitive and then also sort of numb. Blind. It's all too much.

Eddie wants more.

Venom wants more.

Still helplessly unaware, his mouth opens, and he distantly feels his Other’s finger(s?) pushed past his lips. Devoutly sucks, licks his own seed and swirls of blood off. And he's too hazy to taste anything really, but he's hit with the emotions that come with it.

His nerve endings are on fire.

Venom pushes a little harder, deeper. Bigger. It's more than Eddie can take.

_I love you._

**_I love you._ **

They come undone. Unravel, bind together.

Starlight. Oxytocin. Two hands clutching one another so tight the skin stitches together.

Love.

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie’s eyes flutter open, but his vision’s still a little foggy. At some point they had passed out, moved from reality into a shared dream. _That_ dream. The soreness and shakiness of his body promises him that they kept kept going, but it’s too nebulous to remember.

But now sleep is washing off of them. Finally, Eddie realizes he recognizes the church. He’d feel a little dumb for not noticing sooner but, well, could he really be blamed for being a little out of it? **_I like this place Eddie. Special._ ** His voice is distant, sweet, gentle. A whisper. **_Where we found our way back to each other._ **

_It’s even better now._

Darkness oozes over his sweaty skin pulls him up  slightly, cuddles him into a liquid mass that isn’t quite a body but holds him like one. They sit together in silence for a few moments, each buzzing with happiness.

Venom’s face drips against his, sloppy kisses ebbing and flowing between them.

 **“Do you like our surprise? ”** He purrs, a hand playing with Eddie’s mussed hair.

“Yes darling.Yes.” his voice is weak, watery, laced with tenderness. He feels raw.

Soothed.

Except-

Except “you know, you don't always gotta fix me, love”. _My shit shouldn't on you._

 **_Us._ **Venom holds him tighter, pushes a wave of comfort and possessiveness.

“Yeah, _us_ ” and he squeezes His hand tighter, does his best to radiate cinnamon and safety. _I love you,_ _love us. I just mean -_ ” and it still all feels perfect and right and safe but there are tears on his cheeks again.

Absentmindedly, the Symbiote licks them from his cheeks. **_Tasty._ **Eddie laughs at the gesture, all affection and vulnerability.

 _I just mean that you don't need to heal everything. You do so much for me,_ and the tears are coming stronger now but he's smiling and nuzzling his face against Venom’s and their insides feel golden and warm. _You don't need to heal everything._

**“You were an open wound when we found each other”**

“Yeah but th-”

 **“But I was dead. A scar”** and Eddie feels a kiss pressed to his aorta. **_And every second of every day you feel and you love us and you heal me._** They're saturated with _home_ and happiness and **_together_** and _love_ and the smell of new rain on dry earth.

“Oh sweetheart”

 **“I like fixing us”** and He doesn’t say **_'I like that you need me’_ **, He doesn’t have to.

Eddie runs his hands down Venom’s face, cups His cheek (it was sort of a cheek, anyway, like if a cheek melted into your palm). _Come here. Kiss me again._

They’re grinning as their lips meet, teeth scrape together. **_But if you can think that much, maybe I’ve got more work to do._ ** And Eddie laughs as he’s tipped onto his back. **_Haven’t ruined you enough yet._**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm... sorry this is /so/ thirsty. i'm like... really sorry.


End file.
